


Glamour

by Mattelzamo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Glamour model Trixie, Love, Smut, photographer katya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattelzamo/pseuds/Mattelzamo
Summary: Trixie is the hottest glamour model in Britain. She's the only glamour model who is out as a lesbian too, which when you have old pervy photographers when you're half naked probably isn't good. Katya and Trixie met in unfortunate circumstances.This is posted on Wattpad but I thought I’d post it on here as a one shot too.





	Glamour

Trixie Mattel is the one of the most famous glamour models in Britain, being the only out lesbian in her line of work, sometimes photographers don't like that last fact and Trixie has had to learn the hard way. Trixie mostly only works with LGTBQ photographers for the newspapers and magazines she has to be photographed for. 

After she finished high school at 16, Trixie still had no idea about what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. One night when she was at the nightclub she worked at when she was 17, Willam Belli walked in, the most famous glamour model in Britain. Willam noticed Trixie straight away and when Trixie came to her booth to deliver drinks, Willam striked up a conversation about Trixie's 'beauty' and Willam gave her, her number. The next morning Trixie contacted Willam, but as she was only 17 she couldn't be photographed for any magazines without her mothers consent. Her mother being very strict didn't even like the fact that her daughter worked in a nightclub, so she declined giving Trixie her consent. The more Trixie pressed the issue, her mother got more angry and eventually Trixie got thrown out and moved in with Willam. Willam quickly took on the role as Trixie's parental figure, she acted like Trixie always wanted her own mother to act.

She went along with Willam to every photoshoot she did, learning from the best, she watched how Willam followed the every photographers vision and always did what they asked. This is how Trixie because friends with other glamour models, but she was still young in everyone's eyes. Trixie didn't mind being the young one, afterall it did mean that when she finally turned 18 she knew every little thing about the business, she knew most photographers thanks to Willam. 

Once she turned 18 Willam got her first job with one of the biggest magazines in Britain named 'The New Model on the Block' she was grateful for Willam walking into that club that night because she finally found something she was good at. The only downside of being a glamour model was all of the other unwanted attention she got from men, Trixie had no interest in men because since 13 she knew she was a lesbian.

On her 30th photoshoot she did an interview with a magazine and when asked about 'what her boyfriend thought about her job' she replied with 'why does everyone always assume I'm straight? I'm so gay.' The unwanted attention only got heavier because straight men mostly always have a fasination about lesbians. After that interview a few photographers she knew turned out to be homophobic and didn't really want to work with her, luckily most of the others she knew did'nt even care.

The only bad experience with a photographer Trixie has had, was when an old male photographer started calling her names and slurs spewed out of his mouth when she didn't follow direction straight away. When she told Willam about the incident, Willam told every other glamour girl and model she knew and they were told to not work with him anymore, Trixie's photoshoot was the last one he shot before he died. Trixie already knew not to cross Willam (not that she would ever dream of it, after everything Willam had done for her) but after this she knew to never do it because if she did her short career would be over with a click of Willam's fingers. 

After a few years Willam retired from modelling because as she said 'Trixie, 38 is way too old for a glamour model.' Trixie quickly entered into Willam's position as the top photographed and most paid glamour model. She got paid to advertise products on her Instagram, everyone in the industry knew her name, she became friends with people from reality TV and was always photographed by papperazzi when she was out with them. 

Trixie at 19 started going home with girls after she went to night clubs with her friends, she was always careful and made sure she never took anyone to her house, because she didn't need her address plastered everywhere. It was easier to go home with girls have sex and leave the morning after before the woke up and Trixie had to tell them that she wasn't in the right headspace to be in a relationship, espescially after her last one at 16. 

Her first relationship started in her last year of high school with a girl who she met at her college open evening. Trixie was absolutely besotted by Lydia and since Lydia was 18, they kept their relationship quiet and when Trixie found out Lydia had been cheating on her, she was heartbroken. The only person who ever knew this story was Willam. 

Now Trixie was 20 and her career was still thriving, she was still living with Willam and her husband. Trixie still doesn't know how Willam managed to trap a man. Willam was now Trixie's manager, which she was actually good at it. She had basically been getting Trixie photoshoots and deals for 2 years now anyway, so it wasn't a big change. 

One cold November day Willam got a call about Trixie working with the top photographers in Europe, 'Phil Evans', Trixie jumped at the chance, she thought that it could get her major exposure, maybe someone would want her to walk for fashion week after it.

Phil Evans is the biggest photographer in Europe, every model wants to work with him, so when his people got in contact with Willam she told Trixie straight away. He wanted to shoot Trixie for a Christmas spread for a mens magazine, it would involve her wearing mostly red and green underwear, she's been more naked before so it doesn't really bother her. She's got completely naked for shoots before as she's photographed from behind. 

Trixie along with everyone else she's ever come into contact with, since she really 'developed' after puberty, loves her body. She loves how her stomach is flat, how her big breasts sit high on her chest, loves how wide her hips are and how small her waist is in comparison, she loves how if you looked in a dictionary she would be the definition of an 'hourglass figure.'

Phil Evans has photographed most of Trixie's friends, the one's who have worked with him only work with him once and never speak about it. Trixie has always assumed that they had to sign an argeement when they start working with him so that other photographers can't steal his ways and ideas. Willam has never worked with him so she can't even tell Trixie if she's correct, Willam 'retired' when Phil started becoming a big name in the business.

Trixie is so excited to be working with Phil, she actually can't believe that he would want to work with her, he isn't known for shooting glamour models, he's known for shooting runway models. That's why Trixie believes that after she's worked with Phil she may actually get an oppurtunity to walk on a runway. Most designers usually don't want glamour models to walk for them but someone might want to work with Trixie when they see she's worked with Phil.

Trixie tells her friends about her new oppurtunity at their weekly get together at Courtney's place. Courtney is one of Trixie's friends that have worked with Phil, she walks on the runways for fashion weeks all over the world, she was even a Victoria Secret angel once.

Courtney along with Alaska and Tatianna, who have all worked with Phil, are all against Trixie working with him, they won't explain why and when Trixie tries to press the issue with them they all quickly change the subject. Trixie wonders why they're all so against the idea. Maybe they just don't want Trixie taking their jobs? Or they're just jelous of Trixie becoming a bigger name in the industry than any of them, because they all only have a few years left since they're all in their 30's anyway.

When Trixie gets home she's greeted by Willam, Bruce (her husband) and Warner (their dog.) She tells Willam what the girls said to Trixie and how they were so adamant on her not working with Phil. Willam as well as Trixie believes they're jealous of Trixie getting such a high profile job.

"No offence Trix, but to them, they will always think that being a runway model is better than being a glamour model. It's always been that way, you have to work much harder than them to be taken seriously. I had to as well, just ignore them." Willam speaks whilst she's cuddled up to her husband on the sofa with Warner sat by her feet.

"It's not fair, I've been doing this job for 2 years and everyone still thinks I'm a joke." Trixie always gets upset about this issue, she's never been taken seriously by 'real' models. She's probably done more jobs than her friends, because whilst their on planes going to the next runway, Trixie is in a studio in her underwear getting photographed and being there, in her stilettos, so long that when she get's home Willam and Bruce have to soak her feet in ice water so they aren't sore for her next photoshoot the next day.

"I had to go through the same thing, you just have to show him what you're made of, you never know what might happen after the photos come out."

"They aren't retouching the pictures are they?"

"No, I always tell them that you have a no retouching policy." Willam says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. She really was a great manager, it probably helps that she's been through all of this before.

After their conversation Trixie went up to bed, the photoshoot with Phil was early next week but she was booked until then with only one day off the day before her big shoot with him. The week past quickly with Trixie being busy she almost forgot about Phil, she pent the day before going to the salon, having her nails done for the second time this week and getting her tan. Trixie didn't have to get waxed because from 17 Willam had told her about laser hair removal and Willam bought Trixie her first session for her 18th birthday.

The day of the shoot Trixie and Willam make their way to the studio on their arrival, they meet Phil's assistant, Katya. Trixie doesn't think she's ever seen someone so hot in her life, Katya is dressed in all blackripped black jeans and a fishnet mesh top over a black vest, through the top Trixie sees the tattoos on her arms. Her blue white teeth stick out like a sore thumb when she greets them and Trixie is only a tiny bit jealous because she had to wear braces for 2 years to get hers straight and even then they still aren't as straight as Katya's, Trixie had to pay a lot of money to whiten hers too and again they still aren't as Katya's.

Katya has obvisiously heard of Trixie and she has definetly not got a copy of most of the photoshoots Trixie has done. Trixie is the most beautiful person Katya has ever seen and meeting in real life is no different, then Phil walks in and pulls Katya out of her daydreams by demanding she gets the lights and camera ready whilst he talks to Trixie in private about his 'vision.' Every model he works with he has to talk with them before so they understand what they are here for.

Then they walk away together with Phil's hand on the small of Trixie's back.

Willam was skeptical to say the least about Trixie walking into another room with Phil, after what Trixie told her about Courtney and the other girls advising her not to work with him she didn't think anything of it, until now.

Trixie tried to get his hand of her back, she was in her pink robe with her underwear on underneath, she didn't feel very comfortable, she felt his lingering gazes since she met him and the voices of the girls ran around in her head as he spoke to her whilst holding her waist. Even if Trixie was straight she definitely wouldn't want to sleep with him, he was easily in his 50's, with his grey hair and wrinkles.

Again Trixie tried to get out of his grasp, but his hands just gripped tighter as he was speaking, at this point it was just white noise and Trixie thought the worst was about to happen when Katya walked in as Phil was trying to open her robe. Trixie had tears in her eyes as Katya pulled Phil back and screamed at him. This caused Willam to walk in and after seeing Trixie curled up on the floor pulling her robe right she ran over to her thinking the worst. Katya removed Phil from the room as Trixie calmed down.

"He didn't... Did he?" Willam spoke softly in Trixie's ear as she was curled over Willam crying.

"No. Thankfully Katya came in before it got that far."

"Guess we should listen to Courtney next time and not just think she's a jealous bitch." Willam said whilst uncurling Trixie from her and helping her up to stand up and wiped her tears away.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Trixie said cuckling softly, she knew Willam was trying to make light of the situation.

Katya walks back in pretty disheveled after removing Phil.

"He's gone, I'm so sorry Trixie. I should've said something, I've never seen it actually happen." Katya said whilst walking over to Trixie and giving her a hug, when she did all Katya could smell was flowers and strawberry shampoo.

"Thank you for saving me, I guess."

"You don't need to thank me. What do you want to do now?" Katya spoke pulling away from the embrace.

"Trixie we need to tell everyone." Willam said.

"Can we just go home? We can sort it out tomorrow. Katya can I have your number please?" Trixie asked Katya whilst handing her, her unlocked phone. Katya put her number in Trixie's phone and texted herself so she had Trixie's.

When they got home Trixie went straight to her room, she heard Bruce asked Willam a lot of questions and Willam reply telling him all of the events. Bruce owns a PR company so Trixie is essentially set up for her whole career with someone to do her PR for her for free and a manager who is also her mentor. Willam and Bruce have been Trixie's parental figures since she moved in, the first time they got her a daughter Christmas card she cried because she had thought about getting them a mum and dad one but thought it was too much for them to handle.

The next morning Trixie woke up and went downstairs she discussed with Willam how they should handle the situation, Bruce being the main voice of reason in this situation said that Trixie shouldn't keep it quiet like the other girls. Trixie didn't want this to ruin her career, it had only just started to skyrocket and she didn't want it to plumet.

They decided that Bruce should write a tweet on Trixie's twitter letting all her millions of followers know what just happened to her. The tweet read:

@trixiemattel- Warning to all my friends and followers- DO NOT work with Phil Evans. 

Lots of Trixie's followers starting asking questions after the tweet was posted so she decided to tell everyone what happened.

@trixiemattel- He did very inappropriate things to me and I'm aware of some other girls he did that to too! Hope they come forward!

After she posted that tweet Courtney, Alaska and Tatianna all came forward with what happened to them, a lot of other models did too. Over the next few weeks 200 models had come forward with stories of their own about Phil Evans, it was safe to say his career was over and he got arrested and charged for harrassment.

Trixie was sat on the sofa on one of her rare days off when Willam ran into the room with her phone held to her ear.

"She'd love to. Yes. This week? Wednesday? Okay, we'll see you then! Bye." Willam put her phone down with a huge grin on her face.

"What am I doing on Wednesday?" Trixie said whilst mirroring Willam's expression.

"You're going to talk on This Morning."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"I'm serious! You're the first glamour model to be on their since Katie Price!"

"Oh my God. Will this is so exciting!"

"They obvisiously want to talk about the situation with Phil, but I'll make sure they don't ask any intrusive questions."

This Morning is the biggest daytime show in the U.K. so she really couldn't mess this up. Now this was some good exposure for Trixie, if the scandal already hadn't had 100's of deals being thrown at her.

Wednesday came around and a car was sent to the house and Willam and Trixie got in. It was only a 20 minute drive from the house to the studio and when they got their, they met the presenters and had a talk about what questions they could and couldn't ask.

The interview went smoothly and Willam got a lot of emails after the show had finished asking for interviews for their magazines, she declined most of them. Trixie got a text on her phone that read:

Katya- Hi, Trixie. Just seen you on This Morning, I'm now working for myself and a friend of mine wants me to photograph you for her magazine. Let me know if you're interested!

Trixie replied with:

Trixie- Hi Katya, I'd love to! I'm free tomorrow if that's any good.

Katya replied immediatly, she was over playing it cool, she really liked Trixie.

Katya- That's great, I own that studio we were at with 'He Who Shall Not Be Named' so if you could be there at 10?

Trixie- Sounds great, I'll let Willam know!

Katya- See you then!

Thursday morning, the day Trixie had her photoshoot with Katya, Trixie woke up at 6am to get ready. She didn't like getting her hair and makeup done by somone else, unless it was essential for the shoot. Trixie preferred doing her own makeup, because when she did it herself she didn't feel like someone else. She wasn't typical Essex girl, like everyone always thought she would be, she hated getting her hair and face touched. Trixie may have put in a little extra effort into her hair and makeup today.

Once she was ready she met Willam downstairs, they had a breakfast smoothie just like they always did before they had a shoot, it was one of Willam's tricks that she had learned early on in her career so that she wasn't bloated in the photos. They both got into Willam's car once they had finished, then drove to the studio singing to the radio. Willam always wanted and encouraged Trixie to do something with her music, she had the voice for it and Willam knows that Trixie has a catalogue of songs she's written when she was 17 (they're mostly all about heartbreak.) 

Trixie's played guitar since she was 10, she started doing lessons at school and fell in love with playing the guitar. Her grandad got her, her first guitar (which was pink obvisously) for her end of year talent show at school she played that guitar and sang 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz, she won the talent show that year, (it wasn't hard when she was up against a group of boys messing around on the stage.) But after becoming a glamour model Trixie put her singing and music making ability to the back of her mind, she didn't want to become another Katie Price and have all the headlines about how she 'tried' to sing and failed.

When they arrived at the studio Katya greeted them, warmly, Trixie had to admit she liked her. In Trixie's eyes Katya was one of the most gorgeous women she'd ever seen, Trixie had definitely not pictured her smile when she was upset and her situation these past few weeks. Katya saved her, there was no doubt about that. Trixie just didn't want to become one of the girls that sleeps with the photographers, she's got many friends who do that. Not that Trixie thinks there's anything wrong with that, they can do what they like, but Trixie wants the romance she's sick and tired of just getting fucked and fleeing when the other falls asleep.

The rail of clothing was set out with swimsuits and bikinis, mostly pink and white which Trixie was very pleased about, Trixie thought that it was a little strange with it being the start of November to be doing a shoot wearing swimwear. Until Katya told Trixie about the vision of the shoot how the title would be 'Trixie Mattel bringing you summer in winter.' The shoot went well, Willam and Katya both kept praising Trixie everytime she hit the exact pose Katya wanted her too.

Katya didn't want to think that went Trixie gave the camera that sultry look, that she was looking through the camera and was looking straight at her. That's what it felt like to Katya anyway, she always thought Trixie was the most beautiful person, that she had ever seen. She had to ask her out, once the shoot was over she would.

After a few more hours and outfit changes the shoot finished and Trixie was getting changed back into her clothes. When Katya came over to Trixie she thought she would tell her about the photos but Trixie definitely didn't expect what came out of her mouth.

"Hey...um this might be a little inappropriate. But I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a drink tonight?"

"Um... yeah. I'd love that, actually." Trixie replied with a huge grin on her face.

"I'll pick you up from yours at 8?" Katya mirrored Trixie's grin when she spoke.

"Okay. Here's my address."

Trixie wrote her address down for Katya and left the studio with Willam biting her ear off about how she 'could feel the sexual tension from the other side of the room' and after her shitty love life she 'derserves to date.' 

Trixie got ready as soon as she got in the house and ran upstairs to her room to shower and re-do her makeup and hair. She shimmed into a baby pink bodycon dress with a deep plunge neckline, she put on her white louboutin heels and slung her pink clutch across her shoulders. When Trixie went downstairs Willam told her how good she looked and took a picture for Trixie's instagram, just like she did every time Trixie went out.

At 8pm Katya pulled up the drive and Trixie ran to the door and shouted bye to everyone in the house before she left, Trixie got into Katya's car and they both paid each other complements on how they looked.

They arrived at the cocktail bar that was just in the centre of town, they sat down at table and ordered their drinks. An hour later Trixie had learned that she was 5 years younger than Katya, that her mum was Russain, she also learnt that Katya could make her laugh louder than anybody had ever been able to. Katya had learned about how Trixie became to be a glamour model and how she's so in love with the job. They told each other their birthdays, star signs, favourite songs, everything.

At the end of the night Trixie was only a little tipsy and Katya dropped her off at home, they parted ways with a kiss to each others cheek.

A few weeks past, Trixie and Katya were still dating. Katya never wanted to make the first move, she still felt like she was taking advantage of Trixie. Trixie had to make the first move on their first kiss, mostly each date Trixie had asked Katya out for a drink or a meal. Katya knew how Trixie felt about sleeping with a photographer. Did Trixie just think that Katya wanted to sleep with her and be done with her? It wasn't the case in Katya's situation, she could see something with Trixie. They both knew they liked each other, they'd told each other that. But Katya still felt like she was taking advantage. Katya had just finished looking through some photos when she recieved a text from Trixie.

Trixie: Katya, we need to talk

Immediately Katya thought the worst, having anxiety and recieving that sort of text, the things didn't really work well together. Katya knew she had to reply so she did as soon as she had calmed down a little.

Katya: Are you free now?

Katya's phone vibrated as Trixie's reply came through as soon as she locked her phone after sending it.

Trixie: Yes! Are you at the studio?

Katya: I am.

Trixie: I'll be there in 20

20 minutes later and Trixie was walking into the studio and sitting down on the sofa. Katya quickly joined her and saw the sad smile on Trixie's face. Trixie started the conversation, Katya truely didn't know what she was going to say.

"I feel like you're not interested in me anymore."

"Tri-"

"I'm not done," Trixie put her hand up to interrupt Katya as she spoke, "I always make the first move, Katya. I mean it's fine if you don't want to see me anymore, but I wish you'd just tell me instead of leading me on."

"Trixie, no, that wasn't my intention," Katya said as she took Trixie's hand, "I know how you feel about sleeping with photographers and, I guess I didn't want to move too fast so you didn't think that's all I wanted."

"I understand that, but you can still kiss me when we're at home and hold my hand." Trixie now had tears threatening to spill down her face.

"Trixie I really like you, I'll try harder, I promise."

"Katya, you don't have to try harder, I just want it to be normal." Trixie sniffed.

"Come here." Katya pulled Trixie's arms and pulled her into her lap, Trixie's smile soon faded into a happy one as they both sat on the sofa huddled in each others arms. "Do you want to sleep here? It seems silly you getting a taxi home at this time."

"I'd like that." Trixie said as she nuzzled further into Katya's neck. 

Trixie stayed the night in Katya's bed falling asleep cuddled up to each other, they both fell asleep with smiles painted on their faces.

A few months past and Trixie and Katya were still dating, with paparazzi trying to get their exclusive pictures of Trixie, they had to be very careful with PDA when they were out together. They had been pictured together a few times, everyone had come to the conclusion that Katya was Trixie's girlfriend (they weren't officially that label yet, so they were wrong.) They still hadn't had sex either, the furthest they'd ever gotten with that was a heated makeout session. 

Trixie and Katya were out to dinner at their favourite Itailian restaurant, when she took Trixie's hand and looked at her in the eyes. "Trixie," Katya took a deep breath after she spoke, "I don't know why I'm even nervous to ask you this question because I figure that you'll say yes but will you be my girlfriend?" Katya spoke so fast on the last part of her question but Trixie didn't need to hear it to know exactly what Katya just asked her.

Trixie's face broke out into a huge grin as she squeezed Katya's hand that was still intertwined with her own. "Seriously?" Katya knew that Trixie was fucking with her, so Katya rolled her eyes.

"Yes, seriously, idiot." 

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." Trixie rounded the table to sit next Katya and kissed her hard, they both didn't realise how long they'd been kissing until the waitress came to clear their plates. They pulled away with enormous smiles on their faces, Trixie called for the bill and quickly put her card on the table to pay.

Later that night at Katya's flat, she took Trixie's hand and dragging her to her room. She swung the door to open and pulled her inside and pushed Trixie onto the bed. "You're so beautiful," Katya breathed out, as she began to unzip the side zipper of Trixie's dress.

Trixie pulled Katya down and kissed her quickly, she pushed Katya off her and back down onto the bed as she stood and pulled the dress off and it pooled at her feet. She climbed onto Katya, leaning down to place kisses all over her face and neck leaving small marks as she went. Katya sighed as she moved her hand to grab hold of Trixie's hips and flipped the two of them around so she was on top, her body in between Trixie's legs. Katya sat up and lifted her dress up and over her head, she threw it to the side, just missing the other pile of clothes that needed washing. 

"You're so hot," Trixie blurted out. 

Katya slipped her hand behind, unhooking her bra, with praticed movements and tossed it to the side. She leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth, using her teeth to bite around them. Trixie moaned and arched her back as Katya moved down her body, kissing everywhere she could as she made her way down. Trixie felt her breathing become fast as her underwear was being pulled down her legs.

Finally Katya's tongue was on her, and she moaned as she reached for Katya's hair. Katya moved her tongue in different ways. 

"Katya," Trixie moaned, Katya never heard her name sound so good she removed her mouth and inserted a finger, Trixie gasped loudly. "More," She pleaded, Katya inserted another finger inside, moving them both at a slow pace.

"You're so sexy." Katya managed to say as Trixie began to bring her hips up to meet Katya's movements. Katya moved her fingers faster Trixie began to moan louder. Katya moved her head down and licked Trixie's clit and picked up her pace of her fingers. 

"Fuck," Trixie moaned even louder, Katya could feel her tightening around her fingers.

“Cum for me," Katya said as she brought her head up to Trixie's ear.

"Katya, FUCK," Trixie came with a loud moan all over Katya's hand. Katya rolled off of Trixie and laid by her side, placing kisses onto her shoulder.

Katya put her hand into her own wet underwear and began to rub herself. "You're loud aren't you?" She whispered. Trixie still laid on the bed, heart still beating fast. She looked down to see Katya rubbing herself. Trixie quickly got some energy back and straddled Katya leaning down to mold their lips together. She pushed her fingers inside of Katya's pussy and started with a constant pace.

"Trixie," Katya said with pleasure. Trixie picked up her pace, Katya was close. She moaned into Trixie's neck. As Trixie's pace got faster, Katya moaned louder. She shouted Trixie's name, getting louder. Katya came hard and when Trixie laid beside her she found herself wrapped around her girlfriend, head resting on her chest. Trixie ran her hand through Katya's hair, massaging her scalp as they both drifted to sleep.

A week later, Trixie and Katya were doing great and managed to keep out of the public eye, Katya was in her studio, looking through some photos of the 'Under the Sea' shoot she did yesterday, talking to her friend Ginger about Trixie.

"She's so beautiful, Ginger. Like so beautiful she doesn't even know she's that beautiful. But she's so smart too, she's perfect." Katya sighed dreamily.

"I know she's beautiful, Katya, I've seen her pictures in the magazines." Ginger said as she rolled her eyes.

"The only thing is, it's not just me who sees her, is it? Like, everyone knows she's sexy, everyone knows how beautiful she is."

"Katya, that's her job, you knew that before you even met her."

"I'm aware," Katya snapped at Ginger, "Sorry, it's just, I don't know, like I'm jealous that it's not only me seeing her."

"Talk to her then, no use in just telling me. But you've got to remember you're the one taking her to bed, she's your girlfriend."

"But it's embarrassing, we said we'd ignore each others jobs."

"You can't though." Ginger rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever."

Trixie was sat at home, on a rare day off, with Willam. They sat on the sofa, Trixie online shopping on her phone, Willam watching a rerun of 'Friends.'

"Are you seeing Katya tonight?" Willam took Trixie out of her trance looking dreamily at a dress she liked the look of on Boohoo.

"No, I don't think so?" Trixie replied quickly.

"Oh, well, Bruce and I are going out for the night. You can have her over if you want?" Willam said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're meant to be my parental figure, you shouldn't be suggesting that."

"And what am I suggesting?" Willam replied with a smirk.

"You know what you're suggesting, Willam, I'll invite her now. What time are you leaving?"

"2 hours."

"Warner is staying here, right?"

"Yeah, is that okay?" Willam shouted as she walked to her room.

"Of course." Trixie replied whilst pulling up the message app to ask Katya to come round.

4 hours past, Katya had just narrowly missed Willam and Bruce they still hadn't been introduced with Katya's new title, when she arrived 2 hours ago. Trixie and Katya both laid on the bed, getting their breath back, holding hands. Once they were both breathing at a normal rate Katya spoke.

"Trix?" As soon as Katya spoke Trixie knew something was up.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you." Katya sat up on the bed tugging Trixie with her by her hand that was still intertwined with her own.

"Oh God what?" Trixie groaned.

"Do you want to do an exclusivity deal?" Katya blurted out.

"What?" Trixie said whilst widening her eyes.

"An exclusivity deal," Katya reapeated, "like only have me take your photos."

"Why?" Trixie questioned.

"I don't like the fact that other people are telling you how to do things."

"Katya, that's how a job works." Trixie said with a rolling of her eyes.

"No, like, that other people are telling you how to move your body and what to show."

"Again, Katya, that's how my job works."

"I know that, sweetie, just let me explain."

"Don't 'sweetie' me." Trixie started to raise her voice.

"Just list-" Katya tried to reach for Trixie's arm but she just tugged it away so she couldn't reach her.

"No, Katya, you knew all of this before. You said yourself that we'd forget our jobs. You said that, not me. Look if you think that I'm going to go do a 9 to 5 job just because you want me to, you've got another think coming."

"No, Trixie, please. Just listen to me." Again Katya reached out for Trixie but she completely ignored the outreached hand.

"Fine." Trixie motioned with her hands for Katya to speak.

"So, when you have a shoot for a magazine or a newspaper, it'll be me telling you how to move, what to put on, what to take off, what to do. You won't have any run ins with pervy men or women. It'll just be me and you."

"But they hire the photographers? I have nothing to do with that." Trixie spoke with her voice softening.

"Not if we sign an exclusivity contract, all the magazines know me anyway. You just get Willam to tell them before you do it."

"What if we don't last that long? Not that I think we won't, just, you know?"

"We do it for 6 months, see how it works, then renew it, if it does."

"Can I speak to Willam first? I can't make a decision before I have."

"Of course." Katya said whilst holding her arms out for Trixie to snuggle into them. Trixie joined Katya with her head on Katya's chest whilst she played with her hair.

"I don't like arguing with you." Trixie mummered into Katya's chest.

"It's okay." Katya contintued to stroke Trixie's hair, pulling them both under the covers and falling asleep wrapped around each other.

The next afternoon Willam and Bruce returned, just as Katya had left with Trixie promising to speak to Willam when she got back. When Trixie told Willam about her conversation with Katya she didn't have the best response.

"She said what?" Willam questioned, baffled by what Trixie had just told her.

"That we should sign an exclusivity deal with her being my photographer." Trixie repeated herself, so sure that she was about to have an arguement with the only person who had ever been there for her.

"Trixie, that could ruin your career." Willam said, her voice softening to soften the blow of what she was saying.

"Not if we let everyone know before we sign it." Trixie had written out pros and cons with Katya this morning and had decided she would go through with it weather Willam liked it or not.

"If that's what you what, then I guess we should do it." Willam said with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" Trixie was amazed that Willam had agreed so quickly, she was ready to have to repeat every single positive that she could remember.

"Yeah, I can contact the papers and magazines in the morning and then we can contact the lawyers, but it probably means that the paps won't be able to take any pictures."

"Oh thank God, Katya and I won't have to sneak around if they can't." Trixie said relieved.

"Always look on the bright side, I guess. Although you wouldn't get any exposure. We could probably put in a clause so that they can."

"Okay then, we can talk it through with the lawyers tomorrow."

A week later, Trixie and Katya were doing great and managed to keep out of the public eye, Katya was in her studio, looking through some photos of the 'Under the Sea' shoot she did yesterday, talking to her friend Ginger about Trixie.

"She's so beautiful, Ginger. Like so beautiful she doesn't even know she's that beautiful. But she's so smart too, she's perfect." Katya sighed dreamily.

"I know she's beautiful, Katya, I've seen her pictures in the magazines." Ginger said as she rolled her eyes.

"The only thing is, it's not just me who sees her, is it? Like, everyone knows she's sexy, everyone knows how beautiful she is."

"Katya, that's her job, you knew that before you even met her."

"I'm aware," Katya snapped at Ginger, "Sorry, it's just, I don't know, like I'm jealous that it's not only me seeing her."

"Talk to her then, no use in just telling me. But you've got to remember you're the one taking her to bed, she's your girlfriend."

"But it's embarrassing, we said we'd ignore each others jobs."

"You can't though." Ginger rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trixie was sat at home, on a rare day off, with Willam. They sat on the sofa, Trixie online shopping on her phone, Willam watching a rerun of 'Friends.'

"Are you seeing Katya tonight?" Willam took Trixie out of her trance looking dreamily at a dress she liked the look of on Boohoo.

"No, I don't think so?" Trixie replied quickly.

"Oh, well, Bruce and I are going out for the night. You can have her over if you want?" Willam said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're meant to be my parental figure, you shouldn't be suggesting that."

"And what am I suggesting?" Willam replied with a smirk.

"You know what you're suggesting, Willam, I'll invite her now. What time are you leaving?"

"2 hours."

"Warner is staying here, right?"

"Yeah, is that okay?" Willam shouted as she walked to her room.

"Of course." Trixie replied whilst pulling up the message app to ask Katya to come round.

4 hours past, Katya had just narrowly missed Willam and Bruce they still hadn't been introduced with Katya's new title, when she arrived 2 hours ago. Trixie and Katya both laid on the bed, getting their breath back, holding hands. Once they were both breathing at a normal rate Katya spoke.

"Trix?" As soon as Katya spoke Trixie knew something was up.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you." Katya sat up on the bed tugging Trixie with her by her hand that was still intertwined with her own.

"Oh God what?" Trixie groaned.

"Do you want to do an exclusivity deal?" Katya blurted out.

"What?" Trixie said whilst widening her eyes.

"An exclusivity deal," Katya reapeated, "like only have me take your photos."

"Why?" Trixie questioned.

"I don't like the fact that other people are telling you how to do things."

"Katya, that's how a job works." Trixie said with a rolling of her eyes.

"No, like, that other people are telling you how to move your body and what to show."

"Again, Katya, that's how my job works."

"I know that, sweetie, just let me explain."

"Don't 'sweetie' me." Trixie started to raise her voice.

"Just list-" Katya tried to reach for Trixie's arm but she just tugged it away so she couldn't reach her.

"No, Katya, you knew all of this before. You said yourself that we'd forget our jobs. You said that, not me. Look if you think that I'm going to go do a 9 to 5 job just because you want me to, you've got another think coming."

"No, Trixie, please. Just listen to me." Again Katya reached out for Trixie but she completely ignored the outreached hand.

"Fine." Trixie motioned with her hands for Katya to speak.

"So, when you have a shoot for a magazine or a newspaper, it'll be me telling you how to move, what to put on, what to take off, what to do. You won't have any run ins with pervy men or women. It'll just be me and you."

"But they hire the photographers? I have nothing to do with that." Trixie spoke with her voice softening.

"Not if we sign an exclusivity contract, all the magazines know me anyway. You just get Willam to tell them before you do it."

"What if we don't last that long? Not that I think we won't, just, you know?"

"We do it for 6 months, see how it works, then renew it, if it does."

"Can I speak to Willam first? I can't make a decision before I have."

"Of course." Katya said whilst holding her arms out for Trixie to snuggle into them. Trixie joined Katya with her head on Katya's chest whilst she played with her hair.

"I don't like arguing with you." Trixie mummered into Katya's chest.

"It's okay." Katya contintued to stroke Trixie's hair, pulling them both under the covers and falling asleep wrapped around each other.

The next afternoon Willam and Bruce returned, just as Katya had left with Trixie promising to speak to Willam when she got back. When Trixie told Willam about her conversation with Katya she didn't have the best response.

"She said what?" Willam questioned, baffled by what Trixie had just told her.

"That we should sign an exclusivity deal with her being my photographer." Trixie repeated herself, so sure that she was about to have an arguement with the only person who had ever been there for her.

"Trixie, that could ruin your career." Willam said, her voice softening to soften the blow of what she was saying.

"Not if we let everyone know before we sign it." Trixie had written out pros and cons with Katya this morning and had decided she would go through with it weather Willam liked it or not.

"If that's what you what, then I guess we should do it." Willam said with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" Trixie was amazed that Willam had agreed so quickly, she was ready to have to repeat every single positive that she could remember.

"Yeah, I can contact the papers and magazines in the morning and then we can contact the lawyers, but it probably means that the paps won't be able to take any pictures."

"Oh thank God, Katya and I won't have to sneak around if they can't." Trixie said relieved.

"Always look on the bright side, I guess. Although you wouldn't get any exposure. We could probably put in a clause so that they can."

"Okay then, we can talk it through with the lawyers tomorrow."

At the lawyers office, 'Visage solicitors,' Katya, Trixie and Willam were sat writing up the contract with the lawyer Michelle. Katya met Willam for the third time today but it was the first time they were meeting before Trixie and Katya starteds their relationship and apart from a few threats from Willam, about if Katya were ever to break Trixie's heart, they got along well. They managed to leave Trixie out of some conversations, which Trixie didn't mind much she liked seeing them get along because they both were very important people in her life. 

Willam contacted all the usual papers Trixie is photographed and models for, this morning, and they all seemed to be happy about the contract because they'd rather have the 'it' girl working for them. Afterall, everytime Trixie was shot for a magazine or newspaper the sales were higher than the other issues she wasn't featured in. Trixie still didn't know why she was so popoular, she looked like most of the other glamour girls.

Michelle managed to put in a clause into the contract, which states that Katya is Trixie's only photographer for photoshoots, this means that Trixie still gets her exposure and if she were to get a runway job she would be able to be photographed, something Trixie and Willam mentioned to Michelle before they arrived.

Michelle had been Willam's lawyer since she was 18 and moved to London from Liverpool on her own. She'd helped Willam with a lot of scandals she had faced in her career, mostly guys saying they'd slept with her trying to drop her name in the papers. So when Trixie first starting hanging with Willam she met Michelle and she became Trixie's lawyer too, even though Trixie barely needs a lawyer but it's good to know she had one if she needed one. 

"Trixie sign here, please." Michelle said, handing Trixie a pen.

Trixie and Katya both signed and dated the contract and Michelle gave Katya a copy of her own. The three walked out of the solicitors, Katya had her arm wrapped around Trixie's shoulder as they were walking to their cars.

"Katya would you like to come to the house tonight for dinner?" Willam asked, her heels clicking in the floor of the car park.

"Um, sure." As soon as Katya spoke Trixie could tell she was unsure of the idea.

"Kat, you don't have to." Trixie whispered into her ear.

"She'll have to meet us properly at some point Trixie." Willam must of heard Trixie whisper, she always had the best hearing.

"I know, mum." Trixie ended her sentence with a laugh.

"Trixie, you know I hate it when you call me that. It makes me sound so old." Willam rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"I know you hate it, that's why I do it," Katya and Trixie both laughed still wrapped in each others arms, "you are old, Willam."

"Shut the fuck up and get in the car," Willam said then pointed at Katya "I'll see you at the house in 4 hours, don't be late."

Katya visibly gulped at Willam's tone, then gave Trixie a quick kiss to her lips and promised Willam she wouldn't be late as they all got into their own cars and drove off.

3 and a half hours later and Trixie was pacing around the house trying to not think of the worst case scenerio. What if Bruce doesn't like her, Willam does and her and Bruce are very similar. Trixie was pulled out of her thoughts by the doorbell ringing and echoing through the house, she ran to the door to answer it before anyone else could. Katya stood there in a mesh black top and a tight black skirt and a jacket over her arm. 

"Hey, baby. Sorry I'm early." Katya said whilst making her way inside handing Trixie the jacket and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi, you look so good."

"Thanks." Katya kissed Trixie's cheek.

"Don't just leave her out there, Trix, bring her in." Bruce shouted from the living room.

"You ready?" Trixie reached her hand out for Katya to take.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Katya winked, took Trixie's hand and followed Trixie to the living room where Bruce and Willam were sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Hi, I'm Katya." Katya stook her right hand out for Bruce to shake and he accepted it immediately.

"Bruce." He replied with a rare smile on his face. Trixie saw this as a good sign, she hardly ever swa him smile.

They all continued to talk about anything and everything, Willam and Bruce managing to put in a few subtle hints about what they would do if Katya were to break her heart. They all ordered pizza and still managed to talk about topics that didn't have anything to do with their current situation. 

Trixie and Katya were both laid under Trixie's pink sheets, Trixie's head laying on Katya's chest whilst she played with her hair. 

"They liked you." Trixie blurted out into the quiet room.

"You think?" Katya's voice was low as she spoke, a sign that showed Trixie she was tired.

"Duh, I've never heard Bruce speak so much in the 4 years I've known him." Trixie and Katya both giggled quietly.

"Did you think they wouldn't?" Katya said after they stopped laughing.

"No, of course, I've just never introduced anyone to them before."

Katya hummed in reply and minutes later they were both falling asleep.

Trixie and Katya spent the next 2 months rushed off their feet with the amount of shoots Trixie had leading up to Valentine's Day, there was one specific day Katya regretted her decision of just working with Trixie. The fact that Trixie was dressed in red lacy underwear with thigh high red lacy stockings clipped to them and had been teasing Katya all day, they both eventually ended up in the dressing room and when they came out and Willam saw the red lipstick on Katya's neck, the same shade as Trixie's lipstick, she shot them both a smirk and they went back to work. They both actually worked really well together, they spent most of the days laughing at stupid jokes with Willam just rolling her eyes at them. 

Working together just made them stronger as a pair, the only time you ever saw the two apart was when they were at home. Even then, Katya was around so much at Trixie's that Katya and Bruce started smoking outside together and both had they designated seats on the bench.

The paparazzi got even heavier on Trixie and started following her around more, they all wanted an exclusive, a few times Katya had been asked questions on the street about Trixie. One day when Katya and Trixie were both at Trixie's, Bruce approached them about going public about their relationship, they have been together for 4 months, they would've had to do it sooner or later anyway. They just kept getting more questions about their possible romance so Bruce told Trixie to announce it on Instagram and Twitter and to turn the comments off just incase anybody didn't like the fact that now she wasn't single. 

@trixiemattel: There's been a lot about me and personal life in the papers recently. Usually I like to tell you guys everything before, that can happen, but I wanted to cherish these last few months before anyone else could get involved. So I thought you guys would like to know, that yes the rumours are true this is my girlfriend💝@katya_zamo

Katya spent the next 30 minutes on her phone, trying to ignore all of the new follower notifications from Instagram and Twitter. Then her phone rang with an incoming call from her mother, she went outside to take the call she hasn't really spoken to her mum since she met Trixie because she'd been so busy. 

"Yekaterina, why is Trixie Mattel saying you're her girlfriend?"

"Hello to you too, mum. Um because I am?"

"Yekaterina I'm so happy for you! Why didn't you mention anything when I asked you before?"

"Because when you asked me, I had just met her."

"Can we meet her?" Katya could hear the excitement in her mothers voice.

"I'll ask her." Katya had only ever introduced one person to her parents and that ended in tears with Katya dumping her girlfriend for being rude to her parents. She daren't tell Trixie this story just in case it made her more nervous about meeting them. 

"Okay, darling, let me know!"

"I will, bye."

Katya entered the living room to see Trixie writing something in a notebook. 

"What's that?" Katya said peering over Trixie to try and look. 

"Nothing," Trixie quickly shut the notebook and set it to the side. "Who was that?"

"My mum." Katya smiled. 

"Oh?" Trixie looked at Katya with a questioning look on her face. 

"She wants to meet you." Katya's smile turned into a grin. 

"Oh." 

"What's up?" Katya scooted over to Trixie and hugged her into her side. 

"It's just, well, I'm not really the sort of girl that parents will like."

"Of course they will." Katya kissed the side of Trixie's head. 

"No, Katya you don't understand, I hardly have a job that they can be proud of. Like I get my ass and tits out for everyone to see. Hell they've probably even seen it." Trixie's voice started to get louder as she finished. 

"Trixie, my mum already knows, they don't care. They only want to see me happy."

"Are you?" Trixie calmed down and relaxed into Katya's touch, with a smile on her face. 

"I'm so happy." Katya smiled the smile that Trixie loved, big and bright.

"I feel bad that you can't meet my actual mum." Trixie sighed. 

"That isn't your fault, Trix." 

"I know, but, it's like yeah I've got all this," Trixie motioned around with her hands, "but my own mother hasn't spoken to me in 3 years, like she doesn't care."

"It's her loss Trixie." Katya kissed the top of Trixie's head again. 

"I know, I'm the best." Trixie laughed and Katya just rolled her eyes. 

"The best at annoying me to death." 

"Shut up you whore."

"I'm the whore? I'm not the one who made someone fuck them at-"

"Girls!" Willam interrupted Katya, walking in with a bag of shopping and setting in down on the side. 

"Mum!" Trixie giggled, she still didn't find it old getting a rise out of Willam.

"Trixie, if I have to tell you one more time to stop calling me that-"

"Oh yeah? What you going to do?" Trixie jumped up with a grin painted on her face. 

"Shut the fuck up or you won't get your present!" Willam glared at Trixie. 

"Oooo present! Gimme!" Trixie reached out her hand for the box as Katya just laughed at her as Trixie opened the box. "No, Willam, this is too much." Trixie shook her head looking at the pair of shoes in the box. 

"Girl, it's a pair of Louboutins, it's nothing. Try them on." Willam grinned at Trixie. 

Trixie tried on the nude pointed pigalles and strutted around the living room. 

"Thank you." Trixie smiled at Willam. 

"Girl, no, thank you. You bring in the cash!" All three girls laughed. Trixie laid back down next to Katya with her feet pulled up and resting on Katya's thighs. 

"Oh, Willam, we don't have anything planned for the rest of this week do we?"

"No, I have to go to a meeting tomorrow but your next photo shoot is on Monday. Why?"

"We're going to meet Katya's parents." Trixie said excitedly. 

"You are? Wow, big step. They're from Bristol right Katya?" Willam looked towards Katya. 

"Yeah, I can tell mum that we're thinking of going and be there tomorrow?"

"Okay!" Trixie sounded excited but both Katya and Willam could tell she was nervous.

Trixie and Katya went on to call Katya's parents every weekend after they met, eventually Trixie started talking to Pat on her own phone too. 

At the start of April it was time to shoot for Trixie's calendar shoot for the next year, so she had to go shopping for her outfits. She's only done one calendar before and then she was working with 11 other girls and given her own month, but this time it was the 'Trixie Mattel Calendar' seen as everyone wanted her to do one and Willam told her it would be a good career move. 

She and Willam made a list of each month and significant events that happened in each of them, so they had some idea of what to shop for. They drove to the lingerie store, one that got familiar with them popping in all the time and told the shop assistant what they were looking for. Trixie saw something that caught her eye and knew it was Katya's birthday in two weeks so she put it to the side and carried on shopping.

Trixie, Willam and Katya all arrived at the studio together and instantly got to work. Trixie wore black for January, red for February, green for March, dressed up as a sexy bunny for April, went nude for June but obviously not showing anything to the camera, for July she wore yellow, pink for August because that's her birthday month, burgundy for September, dressed up as a slutty cat for October, wore white for November and dressed up in a short and slutty Mrs Claus outfit for December. 

The only month left was May, with that being Katya's birthday month, she let Katya pick what lingerie she wore and how she posed for the shot. That meant Trixie wearing a black thong with a tiny black lace bra and sitting back on her legs with her back arched and her hair cascading down. 

Katya just managed to get through that work day without taking Trixie to the other room and having her way with her, but once they were dropped off at Katya's and they ended the day with a lot of sex, she knew it was all worth it.

Two weeks later Katya's birthday arrived and Trixie gifted her some clothes and makeup, they spent an hour of their morning on FaceTime to Katya's parents. But once the evening came Trixie had a plan and a final present for Katya, so she left Katya on the couch whist she went into the bathroom to get ready. 

"Kat?" Trixie called from the bedroom whilst she was sat back on her calves in her lacy underwear and garters holding up her stockings on the bed. 

"Wh- Holy fuck!" Katya shouted as she saw Trixie. 

"Happy birthday, babe!" Trixie said grinning at her girlfriend. 

Katya walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Trixie, pushing her so she laid down, and straddled her. Katya's mouth was on Trixie's as soon as she was on top of her. 

"I've never seen this before. Is it new?" Katya mummered into the kiss whilst pulling on Trixie's bra strap. 

"It's new, I bought it because I knew you'd like me in it." Trixie winked pulling so Katya was flush against her whilst they made out. "Why the fuck have you still got your clothes on?" Trixie questioned whilst trying to tug Katya's t-shirt off her body.

Within a blink of an eye Katya was off Trixie and naked before her, she climbed back onto the bed and unhooked Trixie's bra and took off her underwear, so they were both naked except for Trixie's garter and stockings. Katya kissed her way down Trixie's body as she wriggled underneath her. Katya's tongue suddenly was running slowly up to her clit with soft strokes. Trixie's head pressed further into the bed, her breathing becoming gasps. She pressed her hips upwards towards Katya's tongue and placed her hands against Katya's head, tugging slightly on her hair. 

"Oh God. You always taste so good, Trix" Katya muttered against her and brought her face away from in between Trixie's thigh and up to kiss her so she could taste herself in Katya's mouth. 

Her fingers crept up the side of Trixie's thigh and slid them between Trixie's pussy, teasing her for a moment, before pushing them inside Trixie. Each of Katya's thrusts were met by Trixie's moving hips. Trixie felt her orgasm building and her thighs wrapped tightly around Katya's hips, her moans grew louder and longer. She gasped as her body began to quiver. Katya pushed her fingers upwards and Trixie gasped again. She squirmed against Katya and felt herself squeezed around her fingers, as her body shook and then went still, Katya kept thrusting upwards until Trixie pushed her hand away. 

"Let me get my breath back, then you can ride the hell out my face." Trixie said breathlessly as Katya laughed at her for a few seconds before Trixie was pulling Katya upwards towards her face. 

Katya made her way up Trixie and knelt over her face, Trixie pulled her down by her thighs, she kissed around her clit and she started licking circles around her entrance as she gripped Katya's upper thighs as her hips start to thrust on her face. She moved her tongue down over Katya's lips and pressed inside her, rubbing her nose over Katya's clit and breathing her in whilst fucking her as deeply as she could with her tongue. Katya pulled her hair so she moves impossibly closer, licked harder and faster, sucking Katya's pussy wildly and thoroughly, her strong grip pulling Katya's hips down to meet her mouth as she eats her out, like it would be the last time. Trixie kept her lips clamped tight around her clit when Katya comes with a scream from above Trixie and collapses sideways, both of them panting.

"Happy birthday, Kat."

Katya still hadn't told Trixie how she really felt about her. She didn't want to lose her because they were moving too fast, they'd only known each other for 6 months and a lot had happened in that time. But 6 months is also quite a long time when you're spending pretty much every day together.

Katya was with her friend Ginger, they'd known each other for a long time and Ginger had only ever seen Katya like this when she was with Jenna but then Jenna proceeded to be a bitch towards her parents and Katya had to break up with her, but as soon as she did Ginger saw her friend in her worst state. After that incident they promised to tell each other everything, every single detail. The only reason they had been friends was because they didn't pressure each other to tell them every little secret the had

Katya has always had trouble voicing her feelings after breaking up with Jenna left her so heartbroken that she didn't eat or sleep for days on end, she ended up having to have the doctors intervene and nearly ended up in the hospital, after that she promised herself that she'd never put herself in that situation again. she couldn't deal with her heart being broken again.

So when Katya told Ginger all of her feelings about Trixie and what to about them, Ginger knew Katya was feeling insecure about her feelings because she always as done. 

"Katya, you have to tell her, you can tell how she feels the same by the way she looks at you. You can see it in every picture you take of her." Ginger always had a special superpower when it came to Katya, she always knew exactly what to say to her. 

"Ginger, I know you're only trying to make me feel better. I'll wait for her to say it first and then I'll say it back to her." When Katya was in this mood, however, Ginger couldn't tell her anything without being questioned back.

"But she might not want to tell you first, if she doesn't know how you feel she might not want to say it, just in case you don't say it back."

"If she feels that way she'll tell me." Katya huffed at Ginger, clearly fed up of their conversation.

Trixie also had issues with voicing her feelings, she already had trust issues thanks to her first ever girlfriend and she had spent a long time trying to get over them. She also didn't want to be heartbroken again because she seriously couldn't go through that again.

Willam knew everything about Trixie and without Trixie even telling her she felt about Katya, Willam could tell Trixie was in love by her new ways. She constantly had a smile on her face and when she spoke about Katya her voice softened. Even though it was cheesy Willam believed Trixie had a spring in her step.

Trixie and Willam were sat on the sofa at home on a rare day off, they originally planned to have a girls day out shopping but Trixie decided against it last minute, because she'd rather stay at home as they never get the chance to do that now.

"Trixie I know what happened with Lydia, but I'm telling you now that would never happen with Katya, she loves you too." Willam tried to reassure Trixie, just like she always did.

"Well then, why hasn't she told me? Like we spend pretty much every day together, we work together, we literally live in each others pockets, so why hasn't she already told me if she does?" Trixie immediately had tears threatening to spill down her face, the last time she told someone she loved them, they proceeded to show their love by cheating on her with every other lesbian in their vicinity. 

"Maybe she wants you to say it first?" Willam knew to stay calm in these situations, especially when Trixie was starting to cry.

"But what if she doesn't say it back? What if she breaks up with me? What if she'll never love me? What if-"

"Trixie shut up, I know full well she's in love with you. You're going through your negative 'what if's' again. Think about the positive what ifs for a change." Willam interrupted Trixie, she hates when Trixie doubts herself and how others feel about her, she's been like that since Willam has known her.

"But it's hard, I'm scared, Willam."

"I know you don't want it to happen again but maybe if you're scared think of another way to tell her."

"Holy shit, I could sing her song for her." Trixie's mood changed like the flick of a switch.

"Her song?" Willam knew Trixie used to write songs but she didn't know that she still did, when did she even have time to do that?

"Yeah, I've been writing new songs and they're mostly all about Katya." Trixie smiled.

"Well, do that then, but do it soon, you never know what might happen."

After her conversation with Willam, Trixie decided to text Katya to invite her over to play her song.

Trixie- Babeeeeee  
Trixie- Am I seeing you tonight? x

Katya- Yes!  
Katya- Do you want me to come now?  
Katya- I can be there in 20 mins? x

Trixie- That's fine x  
Trixie- See you soon x

Katya arrived at Trixie's house 20 minutes later and when she greeted Katya at the door, Katya gave her a skeptical look as she hand her guitar slung over her body. Trixie lead Katya to the couch in the living room and made her sit down as Trixie sat on the opposite couch.

"Please don't say anything until I'm finished."

"Okay?" Katya gave Trixie another skeptical look, wondering what she was up to, Trixie never picks up her guitar when Katya is around. She's only ever seen it as a decoration in her room, Trixie has never even touched the guitar, whilst Katya's been there. 

Trixie let out a shaky breath and started to sing.

"I can see us in a small town  
You count the stars up in the sky  
Never thought that they could fall down  
Onto your suit or on the tie

Across the table at a French place  
I lose my way into the wine  
With your glasses on your pretty face  
We can go up, baby we can float up

Say we'll never come back down  
To the place in the yellow cloud  
Yours forever, thumbtack down  
Ooh, ooh

Say you'll never come back down  
To the place in the yellow cloud

Days are runnin' at a slow pace  
And all the glitter in between  
And all the fallout from the won race:  
I'm Miss American Teen

I can see the picket fences  
I can see you mow the lawn  
Got no fear and no pretenses  
We got nothin' but our sunglasses on

Say we'll never come back down  
To the place in the yellow cloud  
Yours forever, thumbtack down  
Ooh, ooh

Say you'll never come back down  
To the place in the yellow cloud

When we're older, we stay the same  
Couple losers who won the game  
And it gets colder, but it never ends

Say we'll never come back down  
To the place in the yellow cloud  
Yours forever, thumbtack down  
Ooh, ooh

Say you'll never come back down  
To the place in the yellow cloud"

After the song Trixie placed her guitar down and walked over to Katya who had tears in her eyes. 

"That song was so beautiful, Trixie-" Katya let out a deep breath, "I have something to tell you, if you feel like it's too soon that's fine but I j-"

"Katya, I love you." Trixie interrupted with a huge grin on her face and tears in her eyes, whilst Katya looked at her, with her mouth wide open and lost for words. "I hope that's what you were going to say because I'll feel stupid oth-"

Katya stopped Trixie speaking the only way she knew how, pulling her into a deep kiss. "I love you too." Katya said against Trixie's lips as they both began to smile against each other's kisses.

"Let's go upstairs." Trixie said tugging on Katya arm and pulling her up to her bedroom. 

A few hours later. 

"The song was about me right?"

"Duh."

Trixie and Katya both laid in bed wrapped up against each other in a comfortable silence. 

"I'd hate to be giraffe." Katya interrupted the silence. 

"What?" Trixie unwrapped herself from Katya's embraced. 

"Well you'd have to eat way before you were hungry." Katya said whilst laughing as Trixie let out her signature scream as a laugh. 

"You are so fucking stupid oh my god." Trixie said still trying to calm down. 

"I know, but, you love me right?"

"I love you." Trixie looked into Katyas eyes and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. 

"I love you too."


End file.
